Childhood Crushes
by crazynutter97
Summary: Hermione Granger meets Draco Malfoy on holiday, the summer before the two are due to start their education at Hogwarts. But will things change as soon as September comes around?
1. Chapter 1- Meeting For The First Time

_**A/N: Suddenly got the idea for this and had to write it. This doesn't mean I've stopped writing my other fanfic, because I haven't, I will be writing both. Anyway, enjoy 'Childhood Crushes'**_

* * *

But if I could set aside one day,  
That I could hold forever  
I would save the day that I met you.

: Lillian Axe - The Day I Met You

* * *

It was summer 1991. A young girl of eleven,with bushy brown hair dressed in a blue summer dress ran along the beach, a large book in her hand, her parents watching her from their picnic blanket. The girl's name was Hermione Granger. She seemed very ordinary to the others around her, but she infact was the complete oppisite-Hermione Granger was a witch.

She'd only found out just over a month ago, but had always suspected something, for she could do things no other child, or adult could do, such as make her books go back into place if they fell off her bookshelf, by simply just looking at them. She'd constantly ask her parents if these things were normal and they'd always tell her that it wasn't and would worry about their young daughter, since they had no magic powers and had never heard of the Wizarding World until an owl delievered a letter, announcing Hermione's acceptance to a magical school called Hogwarts, thus confirming her magical abilities and the fact she was a witch.

Hermione was simply over the moon, as were her parents, though they were slightly shocked at first. Hermione was also relieved to know that there were others like her out there and a school for them, a school to learn more magic. There was a list attached to the acceptance letter, of things Hermione must get for her education at Hogwarts, including a wand, which Hermione was most excited about, even more excited than the list of books she was told to buy. She had to get it from a place called Diagon Alley, which neither Hermione or her parents had heard of before.

They found the place, despite this and after a slightly confusing operation of transforming their so called Muggle money into the money witches and wizards used, Hermione got all of her things she needed for her first year at Hogwarts. She loved having her uniform fitted and couldn't hold in her excitement when she finally got her wand. In Flourish and Blotts, the bookshop, which Hermione could of spent hours in, she purchased all of the books needed and also a book called 'Hogwarts a History', which was a treat from her parents. Not long after that, the Granger family went on holiday, to a seaside town they visited every year.

Hermione couldn't put Hogwarts a History down and always took it with her, everywhere they went, including the beach, which is where she was now, running by the shore, sand between her toes, looking for a quiet, secluded spot to read her book in. Halfway down the beach, she came across a series of concerate archways, attached to a number concrete rooms which all linked together, creating small,sandy, sheltered rooms,the perfect place for Hermione to relax and read her,,now favourite,book.

She entered the archway closest to her and sat down inside, back against the concrete wall. She opened her book, to the mid pages and began to read, becoming lost in her own little book world, not noticing the blonde, pale faced boy, two arches down from her.

* * *

He could understand why they'd come here-a place full of muggles, when his parents had always been so against wizarding and muggle families socialising. He was told not to even associate with muggle borns, or mudbloods, as they were always refered to. Still, it was nice here and was supposed to be a celebration for him getting accepted into Hogwarts, though his father had wanted him to go to Durmstrang, but his mother persuaded him otherwise, because she disliked the idea of him having his education over seas.

They went down to the beach that day, standing out from the others around them, due to the way they were dressed, which anyone would consider way to formal for a beach. He felt silly for this and envied the other children around him, dressed in light summer clothing and in some cases,swimwear.

'Father? May I go and play?'

'Play? No, Draco, you may not play.' his father told him, sternly.

Draco scowled. Why did his family have to be so strict, he didn't understand.

'And stop pulling faces, boy!' Lucius Malfoy scolded 'The sooner you start at Hogwarts, the better. Of course you'll be in Slytherin, which will straighten you out.'

Draco looked at his mother, Narcissa ,putting on a sad face, in hopes she'd give in and give him permission to play, which usually worked. But this time was different.

'You heard your father, Draco.' she said, firmly 'Now, stay with us and don't pay attention to the muggles.'

'Yes, mother.' he said, glumly as he continued to stroll down the beach with his parents, carefully watching the muggles and thinking about how different and odd they were. He also continued watching the other children, feeling jealous that they were allowed to, well, be a child.

'Why do we have to walk amonst these muggles anyway?' Draco asked his parents.

'To get to our holiday manor, Draco.' Lucius said, without even looking at his son.

Draco nodded, still feeling silly. He noticed several muggles staring and felt his cheeks turning pink. If only he could somehow find a way to run away from his parents and make it go un-noticed. He looked around and spotted some concrete arches on the other side of the beach. They looked like a good place to hide. Draco looked up at his parents, who were now walking a few steps in front of him and in deep conversation, before looking back at the archways. He waited until his parents were a reasonable distance in front of him, before making a dash for it, running as fast as he could towards the archways. Once he was inside one of the arches, he sunk to the ground, catching his breath, before grinning to himself. He'd done it. He'd run away and now he could have a good time.

He took off his jacket, shoes and socks before rolling up his sleeves and trousers. He also ruffled his hair slightly so that it wasn't so neat and to blend in with the other children. Draco soon began to play in the sand with his hands and amused himself by doing this for at least ten more mintutes, before he heard the faint sound of someone's footsteps nearby and immediatly stopped. He hoped it wasn't his parents, he'd be in so much trouble. But when he looked to his right, he saw it was a girl, who looked about the same age as him, walking into the space two arches up from him. She hadn't noticed him at all, for she sat down and opened a large book, which looked oddly familiar to Draco.

He watched her reading her book, the sea breeze lightly rippling through her messy brown hair, before he got up and started making his way over to her. However, he stopped halfway and thought to himself.

'Draco, what are you doing? She's most likely a muggle and Father and Mother said...'

But then Draco smiled as he thought 'Who cares? I don't care what they say, I need some company and she looks like she could be a good person to spend some time with.'

He continued walking over to the girl, who still hadn't noticed him.

* * *

A shadow formed over Hermione's book and she felt presence behind her. She turned her head and saw a boy standing there, staring down at her. He had pale skin, light blonde hair, which looked like it was supposed to be neat, but had became messy and cool grey eyes. He was dressed in a formal shirt and trousers, which he had rolled up and his feet were bare.

'Um..hello.' Hermione said, shyly.

'Hello.' he said back as he sat down beside her. Hermione stared at him.

'Who..who are you?' she asked, gaining an uneasy feeling in her stomach when their eyes met, of which, she was unsure of the cause.

'Draco Malfoy.' he said, rather proudly 'And you?'

'H-hermione Granger.' Hermione said, quietly.

'Pleasure to meet you.' he said, with a smile, sticking out his right hand for Hermione to shake. Hermione closed her book before taking his hand and shaking it, skin tingling at his touch. This made Hermione pull her hand away. Draco gave her a funny look before his eyes fell upon her book. His heart jumped when he saw 'Hogwarts a History' written across the front. She was a witch!

'No way.' he said, under his breath.

'What?' Hermione asked him.

'You're from the Wizarding world too!' he said, in a low voice, to ensure the muggles nearby wouldn't hear him.

Hermione's heart leapt.

'You have magic powers too?'


	2. Chapter 2-Getting To Know Each Other

I was in the right place, at the right time…

that day we spent together.

: Right Place, Right Time-Tom Felton

* * *

'Yes.' Draco replied with a smile. He was glad she was a witch, this would make things easier. Meanwhile Hermione couldn't believe she'd met someone her age, that was just like she was. Yes, she'd seen other witches and wizards when she was in Diagon Alley, but this was the first time she'd properly spoken to one.

'Do you go to Hogwarts?' Hermione asked him, with a smile.

'Not yet, I start in September, though.' Draco told her.

'Me too!' said Hermione, excitedly.

'Brilliant.' Draco grinned.

'I'm glad..that I'll know at least one person now.' Hermione said, slowly, once again breaking eye contact.

'Me too. I have heard of a few names of some people who are to start at Hogwarts, but have never met them.'

'Oh, what are they called?' Hermione asked, curious to know the names of some of her future classmates.

'There's Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle.' Draco began 'Then there's Blaise Zabini and a girl called Pansy Parkinson. Father tells me I should make friends with all of them, as they all come from great pureblood families.'

'Pureblood?' Hermione repeated, unfamiliar with the term.

'Yes. It means that someone has a purely or approximately pure magical heritage and no muggles in their family tree.' Draco explained to her. 'Have you never heard of it before?'

'No.' Hermione answered, truthfully 'I've heard of muggle before, although I'm unsure of the meaning.'

'Muggle is the word for people who can't do magic.' Draco told her, before asking 'How come you've never heard of these words before? Are you a muggle born?'

Hermione thought for a moment, before realising she was a 'muggle born'.

'Yes.' she said.

Draco's heart sank a little.

'Oh.' he said, flatly.

'What's the matter?' she asked him 'Is there something wrong with muggle borns?'

He nodded slightly and then it was Hermione's heart that sunk.

'Why?' she asked.

'Families like mine shouldn't associate with them.' he said, quietly, looking down at the sand.

'Does that mean we can't be friends?' Hermione asked him, sadly.

Draco looked up at her sad face.

'Friends?' he asked. He'd never had a friend before.

'Y-yes...I would like to be...but if you can't then that's...fine.' Hermione murmed.

'Well..I suppose we can. It's not like anyone else will know you're muggle born or that we're friends, eh?'

Hermione smiled slightly at him.

'Really?' she asked.

He nodded before saying 'It would be nice to have a friend. I've never had one before.'

'You haven't?' she asked, finding this hard to believe.

Draco shook his head.

'Well, I haven't either.' Hermione told him.

They then smiled at each other, which caused them to grow hot in the face and quickly look away again.

Hermione quickly asked 'Are you hungry, Draco? My parents have a picnic and I could bring some food over for us.'

'That would be nice. Thank you.' Draco said.

Hermione got up and said 'You can come if you want.'

Draco shook his head 'I can't risk being seen by my parents, but thanks anyway, Hermione.'

Hermione nodded and headed out of the small space, taking her book with her.

While she was gone, Draco quickly grabbed his jacket, shoes and socks before returning to the space and patiently waiting for Hermione to return. Less than a minute later, she returned carrying a basket of strawberries dipped in chocolate and two small cartons of orange juice.

She put them down in front of Draco before sitting back down next to him.

He picked up the carton of orange juice and eyed it curiously.

'Is this what muggles drink?' he asked her, putting it back down again.

'Yes, one of the things.' Hermione answered before asking 'Don't wizards and witches drink it?'

'I think some might, but we have pumpkin juice most of the time.'

'That sounds weird.' Hermione said, picking up a strawberry and biting into it.

'It's not, it's nice.' Draco informed her 'Wait until you get to Hogwarts and try it.'

Hermione smiled as Draco picked up the orane juice again and pulled off the straw. He then put it with so much force into the carton, that orange juice squirted all over him, some of it managing to hit Hermione.

Hermione burst out laughing as Draco stared down at his now wet shirt, before laughing himself. He then took a sip of the orange juice.

'Mmm, this is good.' he said, straw still in his mouth.

'Well wait until you try the chocolate strawberries, they're delicious.' Hermione told him as he took another sip of the orange juice.

'I'll try one now.' Draco said, putting down the carton. He was about to take one, but he realised Hermione was holding one and bringing it slowly towards his mouth, giggling as she did so.

Draco chuckled and shook his head thinking 'I must be mental.' before taking a bite from it. It had to of been the nicest strawberry and the nicest chocolate he'd ever tasted.

'Mmm.' he said as he chewed and rubbed his belly. Hermione laughed before taking a small bite from the same strawberry that Draco had just biten.

He gazed at her before teasingly saying 'How dare you bite my strawberry!'

Hermione giggled as she picked up the basket and held it up to him.

'Take another then.' she said, with a mischevious smile.

Draco took another strawberry, as Hermione watched closely. When he took a bite, Hermione leaned forwards and bit the other end, pulling it from his mouth into hers, their lips missing by inches. This made Draco's heart race and his face turn scarlet. Hermione laughed before realising that she'd almost accidentally kissed him, which made her stomach flip.

She'd almost given her first kiss to a boy she'd only just met. Her face also turned scarlet.

'Sorry that was silly of me.' she said, awkwardly, staring at her feet.

'No it wasn't.' Draco told her, as he took another strawberry and quickly ate it before Hermione could have a chance to steal it 'It was funny. Ha and there was me thinking you were shy.'

Hermione smiled shyly at him.

'Why don't we get to know each other?' Draco suggested after a few moments of awkward silence.

'Okay.' Hermione said 'You tell me something about yourself first.'

'Alright. My birthday is 5th of June.' he told her 'When's yours?'

'19th of September.' she answered 'What's your favourite colour?'

'Green.' he replied 'Like Slytherin. You?'

'Slytherin house? Oh and it's blue.' she said, guesturing towards her dress.

'Yes. I hope to be sorted into Slytherin. Blue, eh? Like Ravenclaw?'

Hermione didn't know what he meant until she recalled she'd read earlier that Ravenclaw house's colour was blue.

'I suppose, but I just like the colour.' Hermione told him.

'Okay. Well while we're on the subject of Hogwarts Houses, which house do you wish to be sorted in? You already know my answer.'

'I actually don't know, but I suppose either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw.' Hermione answered.

'Why not Slytherin?' he asked her.

'I wouldn't belong in there...especially because I have non magical parents.'

'Of course.'

'Do you come here often?' Hermione asked, trying to keep the questions going.

'No, it's my first time here. You?'

'Yes, I come here every year.' Hermione replied 'It's almost like a second home to me, as we always stay in the same cottage.'

'Where's your cottage? Mine's furthur up on the beach somewhere.'

'It's a ten minute walk from here. Not directly on the beach, but it's opposite it.' said Hermione.

'Oh okay.' Draco said.

They sat like that for a couple more hours, asking questions,eating strawberries and talking excitedly about Hogwarts, before Hermione heard her name being called.

'That's my parents.' she said 'I need to go.'

She stood up and picked up the now empty basket and Hogwarts a History.

Draco also stood up.

'I should go too. My parents are probably worried.' Draco said 'They're going to be furious.'

Hermione nodded as she walked out of the small space they'd been in for at least three hours now. She stopped in the archway, turned around and said 'It was lovely meeting you.'

'You too.' Draco said. Hermione smiled and began walking away.

'Hermione!'

She turned around.

'Yes?'

'Will I see you tomorrow?' he asked, clutching his jacket to his chest.

'Definatly.' Hermione replied with a smile before adding 'Hope you don't get in too much trouble. Bye Draco.'

And with that, she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3-Wondering

I think she likes me  
And I know I like her  
It's kind of frightening  
'Cause it's too soon to be sure  
I think she likes me  
Maybe even might be love

: Billy Gilman- I Think She Likes Me

* * *

'What were you doing for all that time, missy?' Mr Granger asked his daughter teasingly as they arrived at the gate of their holiday cottage. 'Just reading?'

Hermione shook her head.

'Then why were you there for so long, dear?' asked Mrs Granger.

'I met another wizard!' Hermione answered, excitedly 'He's the same age as me and he's starting Hogwarts in September!'

Mr and Mrs Granger looked at each other, then back at Hermione, as they entered their cottage.

'Really?' they asked her.

Hermione nodded.

'Yes.' Hermione replied 'His name is Draco. He's very nice.'

Her parents smiled at her.

'I'm so glad you've made a friend, Hermione, especially that's going to Hogwarts.' Mrs Granger said, beaming down at her daughter.

'What a coincidence!' Mr Granger added to what his wife had said.

'It's not a coincidence.' Hermione began, before saying with a big grin 'It's fate.'

* * *

'WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!' Lucius Malfoy bellowed, running down the steps that led to their holiday home with his wife, as soon as Draco had reached the gates.

'I-I was talking to this other witch.' Draco said, truthfully, as he passed through the gates and closed them behind him 'She's starting Hogwarts next month, too.'

'How foolish of you!' Lucius snapped 'For all you could have known, she could have been a muggle!'

'I knew she wasn't, father, because she was reading Hogwarts a History.' Draco told him.

'Did you get her name, Draco?' Narcissa asked him.

'Yes.' Draco said.

'What was it, Draco?' Narcissa questioned 'We must know if she comes from a good pureblood family or not.'

'Her first name is Hermione.' Draco answered, truthfully before lying with 'But I never got her surname.'

'Then you mustn't see her.' Lucius told him, firmly.

'But father-'

'My word is final. Draco.' Lucius said, sternly 'Now go up to your room.'

'But-'

'NOW!'

Draco sighed and walked past his parents and up the stairs. He looked around at the many doors, unsure of which room was his. He then noticed the open door at the far right side of the corridor and when he walked over to it, he noticed his stuff was inside. He walked in and sat down on his four-poster bed, which faced a large window, overlooking the beach. Draco could also see the archways from here and immediately started thinking about Hermione.

He thought about when he first saw her, leaning against the concrete wall, bent over her book, summer breeze rippling her hair. to the strawberries and nothing but the strawberries..or a certain strawberry that was pulled from his mouth by hers. Draco's stomach did a flip flop. They'd very nearly kissed in that moment. That got his heart pounding enough, but what would happen if they'd actually shared an accidental kiss? Draco was curious to know what it would be like, he'd never been kissed on the lips before and the other kisses he sometimes got on the cheek,were from his mother.

Maybe it was her he was curious about kissing but she was the first girl of his own age he'd ever met, so it was only natural to think these things, right? Draco sighed. He didn't understand. He'd just met the girl and already was thinking about her more than he'd ever thought about anyone or anything. Why did he get these weird feelings in his stomach when he thought about her? Why did his heart race earlier when she'd bitten the strawberry from his mouth? Were these normal feelings to feel for another girl? Draco had no clue.

He continued to gaze out of the window, at the place he'd met Hermione. Maybe he should kiss her. Just to try it. Draco mentally shook himself. No, that couldn't happen, he'd freak her out and besides, he didn't know if he'd even be able to see her again. This caused a different feeling in his stomach, this time a more unpleasant one. He couldn't bare the thought of not seeing her again until next month, especially since he'd actually asked her if he'd see her tomorrow and she replied with 'definitely'. He'd make sure he'd see her again, even if it meant sneaking out and getting in serious trouble.

* * *

All Hermione talked about that evening was Draco. Her parents found this very amusing.

'Sounds like you fancy this Draco boy.' Mrs Granger teased.

'Mum!' Hermione exclaimed, blushing beetroot.

'Aww bless, she's gone bright red.'

'Dad!' Hermione squeaked 'I don't fancy Draco!'

'Well, you've been talking about him non stop.' her mother stated 'It's sweet!'

At that point, Hermione felt like she couldn't possibly get even redder and she excused herself from the living room and headed to her own room, hearing her parents laughing behind her as she did so.

Once in the safety of the bedroom, she lay down on the bed and wondered if she actually _did _fancy Draco, even though she'd only just met him. He made her feel different than any of those muggle boys in her primary school had, but perhaps that was because they'd never spoken to her and thought of her a freak, where as Draco had spoken to her for at least 3 hours and asked if he'd see her tomorrow, meaning he wanted to see her again.

This made Hermione smile. Perhaps tomorrow, they'd spent even more time together. They could have their own picnic, Hermione's parents would let her for sure. She'd bring a mixture of different sandwiches, a mixture of different snacks and of course, some more chocolate dipped strawberries.

Thinking about strawberries, she felt the flipping sensation in her stomach again, just as she had done earlier. Hermione kept replaying the moment over and over again in her head. She couldn't believe she had been daring enough to do what she did, for now the mere thought of how close to him she was, especially to his lips. even just the thought of strawberries made her feel all funny inside.

Was this it? Was this what they call a crush? Hermione couldn't help but wonder this as she stared up at the ceiling. She would never know if it was or not, since she had no older siblings to ask about it, no friends to ask and she couldn't ask her parents now they'd teased her for talking about Draco. Draco. Draco...

The thought of the blonde haired, grey eyed boy made her feel even more funny. And she couldn't stop thinking about him. Hermione was so excited that she'd see him again tomorrow, but also anxious. She now couldn't help but wonder what would happen tomorrow. Would there be another incident like the strawberry one? Probably. That made Hermione's heart race slightly.

But then she remembered he'd said something about getting in a lot of trouble. Hermione sat up. What if he'd been punished and wasn't allowed out? A sinking feeling occurred in her stomach. What if she couldn't see him until school started? This made Hermione's stomach sink even more.

She then got an idea. If Draco wasn't anywhere to be found on the beach tomorrow, she could try to find the place he was staying in and knock for him. It should be easy to find. Hermione knew it was past the arches somewhere, directly on the beach. This meant if she kept walking she'd find it for sure and could knock for him, pretending she had something of his that he'd left behind the previous day. Yes. That's what she'd do, she had to see him again. She had to see him every day for the two weeks she'd be spending here and simply wouldn't have it any other way.


	4. Chapter 4- Meeting Again

How much longer will it take to cure this

Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)

Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love

: Accidentally In Love-Counting Crows

* * *

Hermione went down to the beach as early as she possibly could the following morning. She felt tired, because she'd been laying awake for hours,reading Hogwarts a History, whilst thinking about Draco, to excited to sleep because she knew she'd be seeing him again the next day. Now that day was here, Hermione ran along the beach, in the morning sunlight. She looked around the beach, in case Draco was there, but found she was the only person there, apart from a couple down the other end of the beach with a dog.

She then began to run up the beach, slowing once she reached the archways. Then she walked over to them and entered the first arch. Looking through the arches in front of her, Hermione couldn't see anyone in any of the spaces, but still proceeded to walk through each arch, just in case Draco was hidden from view. The closer Hermione got to the last archway, the more disappointed she became- Draco wasn't in any of them.

This would mean she would have to carry on walking, find his house and knock for him. Hermione left the archways and began walking at a quick pace down the beach, hoping it wouldn't be too far.

Thankfully, it wasn't that far. Hermione had spotted a roof not long after she'd passed the arches and the side of the house, where there was a window, from which Hermione was unknowingly being watched.

* * *

He'd woken early that morning, which was unusual for him, since he'd often like to sleep in in the mornings, much to his parents disapproval. But this time was different, he was too excited to sleep in any longer and for one reason only- the girl who hadn't left his thoughts since the moment he'd first seen her- and he'd get to see her again, even if it meant he had to sneak out resulting in severe punishment.

Draco got out of bed and was about to go raid the kitchen and make the house elves make him something quickly, when out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone walking along the beach towards his holiday manor. He walked right over to the window and when he saw who it was, his mouth dropped. It was her-Hermione.

What was she doing? Was she insane? She couldn't come here! Draco dashed out of his room, almost tripping over his own feet and several seconds later, almost falling down the stairs as he ran down them. He quickly ran through the hallway, grabbing his coat from the coat rack and pulling open the front door, which he was so thankful was unlocked. He ran down the steps as he put his coat on over his pajamas and sprinted down the path, just as she opened the gates.

* * *

Hermione had only just opened the gates, when she found herself being pulled by the hand away from the vast manor and around the corner, next to some shrubbery. Hermione looked up to find she was face to face with Draco, whose hand was still clutching her's tightly. Hermione's stomach lunged and her heart pounded, but not from being pulled at a fast speed.

'Draco.' she said, with a smile.

'Hello, Hermione..' Draco said, smiling back, before asking with a more serious expression 'What an earth are you doing here?'

'I wanted to..find you.' Hermione told him, feeling slightly nervous 'I couldn't see you on the beach but...'

'But Hermione,' Draco began 'If my parents caught you, they would have gone mad, especially my father. He'd of reduced you to tears.'

'Oh,I'm sorry..' Hermione murmured, looking down at their-still joined- hands. Draco followed her gaze and immediately let go of her hand and turned pink.

'No, don't be..' Draco replied, quietly 'You weren't to know.'

Hermione nodded, still looking down at ground.

Draco gazed at her. He had only just acknowledged how nice she looked today. Her hair was back in a french plait and had tiny white flowers pinned in at the sides, matching her white floaty dress. He couldn't help but smile at her, but then he remembered he was in his pajamas, his hair was unkempt and he was bare foot, which made him feel silly and embarrassed. He'd hoped she hadn't noticed, but the likely hood was that she had.

Meanwhile Hermione was hoping Draco had noticed what she was wearing. She'd deliberately put more effort into her hair and outfit to look nice for him, which her parents teased her even more for. But who was she kidding? Why would he notice? But he _was_ smiling at her. Hermione was about to smile back, but he was no longer smiling, looked embarrassed and wasn't looking at her anymore.

Hermione sighed before realizing the reason for this-he had his pajamas on underneath his fancy button up coat and had nothing on his feet. His hair obviously hadn't been brushed or styled, since it was falling into his eyes and sticking up in some places. This made Hermione smile and caused Draco to frown. She'd noticed. It was obvious to him that she was trying not to laugh.

'Well, I should go back before anyone notices I'm missing.' Draco said, queitly after several seconds of awkward silence.

'Alright.' Hermione said, sadly.

Draco waved slightly and turned to walk away and back into the manor but was stopped by Hermione, who grabbed his wrist to stop him from leaving.

'When will you be back out?' she asked him, once he was facing her again.

'I don't know.' Draco told her as his wrist was released.

'Well I'll wait here for you!' Hermione exclaimed with a smile.

'No, Hermione.' Draco said, causing Hermione's smile to turn to a frown 'I can't allow you to do such a thing, I could be hours. Besides, if you got seen, you'd be in trouble and I'm not having you shouted at .'

'I could stay hidden and I can get my book, so I won't be bored!'

Draco shook his head.

'No. You must go.' he said, firmly 'If you must stay anywhere, go to our secret place and I can see if I can find a way to see you.'

'Secret place?' Hermione repeated, with a confused expression.

'Yes, that archway we met in.' he answered 'Our secret place.'

Hermione beamed at him and he smiled back.

'Well, now I _really _need to go.' Draco said 'Bye Hermione.'

With that, he turned and began walking away from her. Hermione waited until he'd disappeared around the corner, before walking in the opposite direction, back down the beach.

* * *

After Hermione returned to her cottage to collect her beloved copy of Hogwarts a History and some snacks, she returned to the archways to find that he was waiting for her. He was no longer in his pajamas, he was now wearing a short-sleeved grey shirt and black trousers, which again he'd rolled up. His hair was also now gelled back off his face and his shoes lay beside him.

'Draco,you're here!' Hermione exclaimed, as she passed under the archway, trying to ignore the fact that her heart was pounding in her chest

'Yes.' he said, cheerfully 'Father's had to go to work and mother is easy to persuade, she always gives in to me. All I needed to do is ask if I could get some fresh air.'

Hermione smiled before sitting down in the spot beside him.

Draco noticed that as well as her book, she was holding a basket.

'What food did you bring this time?' he asked her.

'Home made cookies.' she replied, holding up the basket to him.

'Cookies? At half nine in the morning?' Draco questioned, taking a cookie from the basket and staring at it. The cookie was chocolate chip, his favorite, even though he rarely had them.

'Yes.' Hermione answered 'We're on holiday! Besides, they were on the side and I didn't want to take too long to find some snacks.'

Draco nodded before taking a bite from the cookie, just as Hermione took her own cookie from the basket and began eating it.

'Mmm, delicious.' he said 'Did you make these?'

Hermione nodded.

'Yes, I made them yesterday...just before I met you, actually.'

Draco looked at her and smiled.

'They're so good, better than what the house elves make, that's for sure.' he told her.

Hermione blushed before asking 'House elves?'

'Yeah, they're like our servants.' Draco told her, between bites 'They do the cooking, house keeping, well anything you want them to do, really.'

'Don't you do it yourselves?' Hermione asked him, brow furrowed 'That's cruel using them as slaves.'

Draco gaped at her.

'You mean you don't have things done for you?' he questioned 'That's so weird.'

'Well, you having house elves do everything for you is weird for me.' Hermione stated.

Draco raised his eyebrows. She had a point, they did come from different backgrounds and had very different upbringings.

They sat in silence for almost a minute, trying to figure out what to say next. It was Draco who broke that silence.

'Say Hermione, have you heard of Harry Potter?'

Hermione gave him an odd look. Clearly she hadn't.

'He's famous in our world.' he told her 'He's the boy who lived, Hermione!'

'What did he survive?' Hermione asked 'And why is he famous?'

* * *

'Wow, that's amazing.' Hermione said, once Draco had finished explaining who Harry was and why he was so famous.

'Yes, it is isn't it? I'm going to be his friend, even though I'd be going against my parents wishes.' Draco said 'Since his mother was a muggle born,'

'Like me.' Hermione said.

'Like you.' Draco replied, smiling at the his friend.

Hermione smiled back,causing the flipping feeling to return in her stomach. She didn't know that the same thing was happening to him as they continued to smile at each other.

'Want to do something fun?' she asked him, eyes twinkling 'Rather than just sit here and be boring.'

'Fun?' Draco asked. He didn't really know what fun was, since he'd never been allowed to have it, even when he was a toddler.

Hermione nodded and stood up. She kicked off her sandals and waited for Draco to also stand up. She then grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the archway and onto the beach.

'Hermione, what-' Draco began, as they stood facing the sea, hand in hand, which made Draco feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

'On the count of three, we run.' Hermione told him. 'One.'

'Why, what-'

'Two.'

'Herm-'

'Three!'

With that, Hermione began to run down the beach towards the sea, pulling Draco with her. Draco quickly began to also run, so he was next to Hermione, not behind her. She stopped when they had reached the shoreline, but didn't let go of his hand.

Draco was about to ask what was going on, but he didn't need to, for Hermione had already began to explain.

'We're going to jump waves.' she told him with a smile. 'We take a few steps into to the sea and whenever a wave comes, we have to jump over it.'

'Okay, that sounds amusing.' Draco said, not daring to look at her, because he didn't want to end up blushing. He instead looked out to sea.

'It is. Are you ready?' Hermione asked.

'Yep.'

'Well,let's go.' Hermione said, leading him into the water, which felt cool, but soothing on their feet,

It didn't take long for a wave to come.

'Jump!' Hermione exclaimed, seconds before the wave reached them. The two jumped in perfect usion and burst out laughing as they landed back in the water with a splash.

'This is so fun!' Draco told her, excitedly.

'I know!' Hermione beamed, trying not to blush at the fact that they were still holding hands.

Two more waves came after that and the two managed to jump them perfectly, but then three more came quite quickly. Draco and Hermione managed the first wave, wobbled at the second and completely lost their balance on the third and fell sideways into the sea, their hands slipping apart,

Draco felt like an idiot and was embarrassed until he heard Hermione laughing beside him, which made him smile and eventually laugh too.

They stood up and walked out of the sea and back to the archway, where their belongings were.

'I can't believe we fell!' Draco cried as they got back.

'That's all part of the fun.' Hermione told him, with a giggle.

'I suppose it is.' he said, with a smile 'Well, I need to get back and change into some dry clothes, without mother noticing.'

'Me too, though it won't matter if my parents see.' Hermione told him.

'Lucky.' Draco murmured, before he put on his shoes.

Hermione did the same before picking up Hogwarts a History and the basket of cookies. She gave the cookies to Draco.

'Here, you can have them.' she told him 'Since you like them so much.'

'Thank you.' Draco said.

Hermione smiled.

'Will you be back out again once you've changed?' Hermione asked.

'Probably not, I've been out for longer than I should've been already.' Draco told her, sadly.

'Oh,' Hermione said, the disappointment clear in her voice and expression.

'I'm sorry, I wish my parents weren't so strict with me.'

'It's fine, Draco, don't worry about it.' she said 'What about tomorrow?'

'Yes, I should find a way of seeing you then. Might even this evening, who knows?' Draco answered 'But I've had fun this morning and I thank you for that.'

'It was my pleasure.' Hermione said with a huge grin.

'Well, bye again.'

'Bye Draco.'

And with that, they went their separate ways once again.


	5. Chapter 5- Promises

And they called it puppy love

Oh I guess they'll never know

How a young heart really feels

And why I love her so

: Puppy Love- Donny Osmond

* * *

They saw each other every day that week, even though it was just for a short time, as Draco couldn't be out for too long. In that week, they got to know each other better and ended up knowing almost everything there was to know about one another, Hermione told Draco everything she'd learnt from Hogwarts a History and they jumped more waves and grown closer, now spending most of their time holding hands.

They'd even carved their initials into the wall in their place and drew a heart around it.

Now it was the last week they'd be spending here, Hermione would be leaving a day before Draco on the Saturday, just 15 days before she'd start at Hogwarts.

'I can't believe it's our final week here!' Hermione cried as she once again sat with Draco in their secret place.

'I know.' Draco said with a sigh 'But we start school two weeks Sunday.'

'I know.'

'Hey, what's your telephone number?' she asked him.

'My what?' Draco asked, unfamiliar with the term.

'Telephone number.' Hermione repeated 'So we can call each other when we go home.'

'I've never heard of that.' Draco said 'Must be a muggle thing. I could send you an owl.'

'A what?'

'An owl. It's a letter delivered by owl.' Draco explained 'It's how we contact each other in the wizarding world.'

'Oh, well I don't have an owl.' Hermione said, sadly.

'That's a shame.' Draco said.

The two sat in silence for a few seconds before Hermione stood up and grabbed Draco's hands, pulling him up with her. She let go of one of his hands and kept hold of the other. Hermione smiled at him, before she began to run. Draco also ran and they ended up running through all the arches together, hand in hand , laughing.

'What was that all about?' Draco asked her, with a grin.

Hermione shrugged.

She caught her breath, before pulling him out onto the beach, where they ran once more through the sand.

Hermione wasn't looking where she was going, so ended up running straight into felt Draco let go of her hand just before she backed away and looked up at the person she'd ran into.

It was a glamorous looking woman, with light blonde hair pulled into a tight bun, pale skin and dressed in a long dark jacket, despite it being summer, with a long dress underneath. She was looking down her nose at Hermione.

'I'm so sorry.' Hermione said, quietly. At that point, she noticed Draco was standing behind her back, as though he was trying to hide from the woman.

The woman ignored Hermione and turned her focus to Draco.

'Hello, Draco.' the woman said. She had a cold, clear voice.

'H-hello mother.' Draco said, quietly, weaving around Hermione and standing at his mother's feet.

Hermione stared at the two of them, now seeing the resembelence between them.

'Who's this, Draco?' she asked him, arms folded.

Draco took a deep breath and said 'Mother, this is one I mentioned last week, she's starting Hogwarts next month too, remember?'

Draco's mother shot a glance towards Hermione, before she grabbed Draco's wrist and began dragging him away from her. It was clear that she was grasping him tightly, due to the wince on Draco's face.

'Draco, why were you with that girl?' Narcissa questioned, as she pulled her son away from the girl.

'She's my friend.' Draco answered 'And I really, really like her, mother. I think I might even love her.'

'Don't be so ridiculous!' Narcissa snapped 'You're eleven years old, you don't know what love is, and do you know what she is, Draco.'

Draco stared at his mother and shook his head, not understanding what she meant.

'She's a mudblood.' Narcissa spat 'You can tell by the way she dresses.'

'I know, mother.' Draco said, looking at his feet.

'You knew what she is and yet you still choose to befriend her!' Narcissa exclaimed, outraged at this.

Draco nodded slowly and his mother gasped.

'How dare you!' she snapped 'I'm so ashamed! You are forbidden from seeing that girl again and from speaking to her at Hogwarts, do you understand?'

'But, mother!'

'Do you understand?!'

'Yes, mother.' Draco said, sadly, glancing over his shoulder at Hermione, who was still stood in the same spot, staring back.

'Good.' she said firmly before adding 'We won't tell your father about this and you are no longer allowed down to the beach by yourself.'

'Yes, mother.'

* * *

Hermione was feeling frustrated and upset. It was the day she would be going back home and she hadn't seen Draco since she literally ran into his mother on the beach. Her parents kept reminding her that she'd see him at Hogwarts in two weeks, but this didn't help at all. Hermione knew that at Hogwarts, she wouldn't be able to spend time with Draco much, since they'd probably be sorted into different houses and would have lessons.

She begged her parents to let her go down to the beach one last time, just in case and they eventually allowed her to do so.

Hermione ran out of her holiday cottage and down to the beach as fast as she could. Just like the day after she met him, Hermione looked everywhere for Draco, but couldn't find him, so once again, ran up the beach to his holiday manor and stood outside it, hoping he'd notice her and that his parents wouldn't.

She patiently waited a few steps to the right of his gate and eventually she heard voices.

'Draco, go and wait for me by the gate, I shall join you in a minute!'

'Yes, mother!'

Hermione heard Draco's footsteps and the second she saw him, she moved into view.

'Hermione!' Draco gasped. He carefully opened the gate, so it wouldn't make a sound. before dragging Hermione around the corner again. 'I thought I told you not to come here!'

'You did.' Hermione said 'I just wanted to say goodbye. I'm going home today.'

'Oh are you?' Draco asked, a glum expression on his face.

Hermione nodded.

'Oh, well goodbye then, Hermione.' he said, quietly 'I'll see you at school.'

He turned to leave, but Hermione stopped him.

'Draco, wait!' she cried.

He turned back to her again.

'I need you to promise me something.' she said.

'Okay, what is it?' Draco asked.

'I need you to promise that our friendship won't change when we go to Hogwarts.' Hermione began 'I have a feeling we'll be sorted into different houses, meaning we'll have to make friends from there, but promise things won't change between us?'

Draco sighed before looking Hermione directly in the eyes and saying 'I promise nothing is going to change. I couldn't bare not speaking to you, even though I'm not supposed to. Things will be the same. I promise you, Hermione.'

Hermione smiled and nodded.

Draco smiled back before waving and turning to leave once again.

But he'd only taken a few steps when Hermione called him again. He walked quickly back to her.

'What is it now, I really have to go back!'

Hermione sighed before taking a step towards him. Her heart was pounding and she was unaware that Draco's was too.

She then leaned forwards and pressed her lips against his, causing their hearts to race even more. It was a very chaste kiss and before Draco could register what was happening, Hermione pulled away.

That was the very first time she'd kissed anyone. She went slightly pink and backed away. Hermione waved and left, leaving Draco standing there, in complete shock.

He'd just had his first kiss.

His heart was still racing as he watched Hermione leave. He hadn't a clue why she'd kissed him, but couldn't help but smile as he walked back through the gate. This confirmed it- he did indeed have a crush on her.

Meanwhile, Hermione walked back down the beach to go back to her cottage, still not believing what she'd just done, but glad she had done it. She had been curious about what it would be like to kiss him and now knew that it was the most pleasant feeling she'd ever felt.

She was going to miss him. Yes, it was only two weeks she'd have to go without seeing him, but this seemed like a very long time to her and despite Draco's promise, Hermione still had a feeling that things would change as soon as they started at Hogwarts.


End file.
